Women Against Healthcare... SERIOUSLY?!
The following was taken by a fundie-quote site called "Fundies Say The Darnest Things". It was written by some lady named Wendy Wright. Here's the poopy claim for ya! '' ''Health Care Law Violates All Ten Commandments This one law violates all of the Ten Commandments. Let's work our way backwards: Spike: Ten Commandments? Health Care? Health Care is a service that helps families to have meds, doctors and stuff in times when they need it! ' '#10. You shall not covet. As with many bills, politicians sold ObamaCare by stoking envy. It goes like this: "What other people own — what they earned — you are entitled to." Covetousness, wanting what others have, is cloaked as a "right." But a "right" to a product (like insurance) or service (like health care) means others are forced to pay for or provide it, with no concurrent "right" to be justly compensated. #9. You shall not bear false witness. Remember when President Obama made the wild accusation that doctors were removing children's tonsils and amputating diabetic patients' feet to make money? Virtually no mainstream media found it worth reporting that Obama's malicious false witness was debunked. Spike: The diabetic-feet scenario may not go out so well, for sure, but removing children's tonsils has saved em' kiddos from choking to death merely by their swollen infected tonsils. You've gone too far, Wendy. ' '#8. You shall not steal. Stealing is not only pointing a gun and demanding, "Give me your money." It's also taking money under false pretenses — frauds and scams like Bernie Madoff's, where money willingly handed over is used for something other than what was promised. You know where the bulk of the money taken for ObamaCare through taxes, fines, and raiding other accounts will go -- not to actual health care or insurance, but to 159 new bureaucracies, and tens of thousands of new government employees. #7. You shall not commit adultery. ObamaCare channels millions of dollars to graphic sex education programs which instruct kids as young as kindergartners to be sexually active. Read what some of the comprehensive sex education programs teach. This sets children up to take marriage vows lightly since "it's just sex." Spike: Hilariously awful lie. If this wacky claim was true, we'd see more kids 'proddy-poking and kissing' each other in the most inappropriate places. ' '#6. You shall not murder. ObamaCare allows government funding of abortion, the murder of the most innocent. Spike: In the RARE case that a mother becomes too seriously ill to give birth, or childbirth would physically harm her in some way, abortion has saved at least some ''women's lives. Y U Don't get that? '' ' '#5. Honor your father and mother. As parents age, it oftentimes falls on their children to make their health care decisions. It can be heart-wrenching. But it is our responsibility and duty as their children. Under ObamaCare, that privilege will be stripped from us and given to unaccountable bureaucrats. They will ultimately decide what health care our parents can get. Medical advances will be stymied, and what is available will be rationed. The elderly will be denied hip replacements and heart surgeries, medical wonders that provide full and productive lives. This will lead to unnecessary disabilities and untimely deaths. Parents will be at the mercy of bureaucrats tasked with calculating costs, rather than a family motivated by love and honor. #4. Remember the Sabbath day to keep it holy. Why was Congress compelled to hold the final vote on ObamaCare on a Sunday? No looming deadline demanded immediate action by the House of Representatives. It's as if they went out of their way to thumb their noses at God and prove their disrespect. The Senate vote was held on Christmas Eve. #3. You shall not take the name of the LORD your God in vain. Many people limit this to avoiding using God's name as a curse word. Jewish scholars, however, so solemnly followed this commandment that they wouldn't even write out the full name of God. They were cautious not to take His name lightly. President Obama gave a pen with which he signed ObamaCare to Sister Carol Keehan, the nun who runs the Catholic Health Association. Why? Her seal of approval appeared to give a Catholic blessing to a bill that her superiors, the bishops, rejected. Among the "Religious Left" credited by Nancy Pelosi were United Methodists and the "Faithful Reform in Health Care," a coalition of liberal religious agencies. Their titles as religious leaders, ambassadors of God, were shameless props used by politicians to give the thin veneer of God's approval. In effect, they used God's name, His reputation, to promote something that contradicts His commandments. #2. You shall not make for yourself a carved image (false gods). What do those who worship false gods do? They sacrifice to those gods, even despicable gods, in hopes that they will get something in return. Of course, these gods can't deliver. ObamaCare became a holy grail that surpassed a desire for health care reform, morphing into an obsession to pass a bill. Congressmen sacrificed their reputations and careers to pass a bill — a despised bill. It became a false god. And it isn't delivering. #1. There is only one God. ObamaCare sets up government as the one who will supply our needs and provide for our health. It places us on the path of socialist countries, where people expect the government to provide for them and then riot when governments cut bloated spending. In contrast, Americans throw Tea Parties to stop government expansion and spending. Most Americans know that their faith is better-placed in the true God who loves them more than any government official can. Propaganda and promises — even from Obama's religious leaders — will not overcome Americans' objections to ObamaCare. And we have good biblical reasons. Category:ObamaCare Category:Fundies Say The Darndest Things